<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awaken by TheFictionalMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532871">Awaken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFictionalMe/pseuds/TheFictionalMe'>TheFictionalMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Where It’s Actually Steve, Another Missing Scene We Needed, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Morning Sex, Not Some Other Dude’s Body, Part 2, Shower Sex, That We All Deserve, Wonder Woman 1984 (2020) Spoilers, obviously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFictionalMe/pseuds/TheFictionalMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So let's-let's stay. We shouldn't go."</p><p>"I really don't want to."</p><p>Steve convinces Diana to stay in bed a little bit longer. Rated M.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Over here still recovering from WW84 *cries forever*</p><p>Here’s a missing fluffy (smutty) scene that should have taken place after the Pop-Tart...because do we honestly believe they’d just get out of bed so quickly the Morning After? Nah.</p><p>Also, it’s actually Steve in this fic...no body possession here!</p><p>Thanks for reading! Part 2 coming sometime soon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"So let's-let's stay. We shouldn't go."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I really don't want to."</em>
</p><hr/><p>Steve finds a way to make her stay in bed a little bit longer.</p><p>Diana really <em>really</em> doesn't mind.</p><p>As it turns out...sleepy morning sex is amazing.</p><p>Well, making love to Steve is amazing in general—now that she has him back, she still can't believe she has him <em>back</em>—but something about the simplicity of gentle intimacy first thing in the morning somehow makes it better, different than their intense reunion last night after the party, or that first night in Veld so many years ago.</p><p>It's something she's never been able to have since she came to this world, anything intimate or simple, to just enjoy and be enjoyed, and she appreciates it now more than she'd ever thought she could, is so eternally grateful to have the man she loved and lost somehow back in her arms when she never thought it would be possible.</p><p>She pushes away the nagging feeling of dread that she still doesn't know how, exactly, a seemingly innocuous stone somehow miraculously brought the man she loves back from the dead...but Steve's blue eyes and warm lips against her skin quickly push those thoughts from her mind.</p><hr/><p>Diana awakes with a start, staring around a room that definitely isn't hers, getting her bearings as it all comes flooding back to her in a rush in the early morning light.</p><p>Steve is <em>alive</em>.</p><p>She sits up with a rush, her breath leaving her lungs in a startled gasp as she turns around, desperate to confirm that he's still really there with her own two eyes, that it isn't just another one of her heartbreaking dreams that she's had over the years.</p><p>He's <em>really</em> there.</p><p>Steve is still there in the bed right now, behind her, his warm body curled up next to hers. He's eating a poptart of all things, eyes wide as she sits up suddenly, his hair in a disarray. He quickly tosses the poptart aside mid-bite as he realizes she's awake.</p><p>"...hi."</p><p>Diana can't help the fond smile that crosses her face as she watches him, wide-eyed at the miracles of this new world, and feels a flood of love and affection come over her.</p><p>It's still amazing to her, that she can have this, that she can have <em>him</em>, the only man she's ever loved, after years and years of loving and losing him. This quiet, simple moment here in this bed with him is the happiest she's ever been in her entire long life.</p><p>"Come here," Steve murmurs, reaching for her, and she moves effortlessly across the bed into his arms, pressing her lips against his, beaming ear to ear.</p><p>She doesn't think she'll ever be over the miracle of having him back, when it's all she's wanted for so long.</p><p>"Good morning," she says softly as she breaks their kiss, leaning onto his shoulder as his arm wraps around her, failing to hide a chuckle as he goes on about the pop-tarts and good coffee and how this room is the most amazing place, and they should never leave it.</p><p>She agrees.</p><p>Steve's eagerness is contagious as he scoots down farther in the bed so they're face to face across the pillows now, still wrapped up in each other, trying to convince her to stay. It doesn't take much convincing...at first.</p><p>"Okay," Diana says as they agree they should stay, and Steve echoes her.</p><p>"Okay," he gives her a serious look across the pillows now, their noses inches from touching.</p><p>"Let's just stay here," she says softly, and Steve immediately agrees.</p><p>"Let's just stay here," he murmurs, before cupping her face and reaching across to kiss her again, deeper this time.</p><p>"Forever," Diana moans into his mouth as he gently pushes her onto her back, positioning his body over hers.</p><p>Steve starts kissing down the side of her neck, and Diana closes her eyes, melting into his touch and relishing the feel of his lips on her skin.</p><p>She'll never get over the miracle of him coming back to her.</p><p>Which brings a realization back to her with a start...they <em>really</em> need to figure out how a stone brought him back in the first place.</p><p>She tells him this reluctantly, not <em>ever</em> wanting him to stop what he's doing, but knowing they need to figure this out. Dead boyfriends don't just come back to life after sixty-six years.</p><p>Steve freezes his movements, and Diana mourns the loss of his lips on her neck as pulls back up to look down at her, brows furrowed. "That's a fair point."</p><p>He pauses, and then raises an eyebrow at her. "But it can wait a little longer, can't it?"</p><p>Diana sighs heavily, reaching up and running a hand through his hair. The reaction is instant, and Steve closes his eyes, leaning into her touch with a groan, and her resolve to go solve the mystery of the stone quickly wavers.</p><p>She tries again anyways. "We really should go. We still don't understand how this stone works, or how you're really here."</p><p>Steve opens his eyes, making a humming noise as he pretends to debate, still leaning into her hand in his hair. "That's true. But shouldn't we celebrate that fact that I <em>am</em> here first, and then go figure out how this stone did it?"</p><p>Diana smiles at his continued attempts to convince her, to keep her in this bed a little bit longer,</p><p>continuing her ministrations through his hair. "We celebrated plenty last night."</p><p>Steve can't contain the shit-eating grin that spreads across his face. "Yeah we did."</p><p>Then he gives her a semi-serious look again. "But I don't think we're quite done yet."</p><p>He leans down and kisses her again. The kiss is gentle at first, almost chaste, but Steve quickly deepens the kiss, parting her mouth more, the kind of kiss that makes her toes curl, and she can't stop the moan that comes from her mouth. His arm around her waist tightens, as if he could actually keep her there.</p><p>Not that she wants to leave. Not really...even though they really should.</p><p>After a moment, Steve pulls back with a cheeky smile, his voice husky. "Change your mind yet?"</p><p>Diana smiles as he leans over her, running her hand through his hair again and faking nonchalance. "I suppose."</p><p>"Hmm," Steve hums again, before he leans back down to start kissing down her neck again. "Suppose isn't good enough."</p><p>Diana closes her eyes and sighs, stretching out on her back and enjoying the feeling of Steve's warm lips against her skin, still reveling in the joy that this is even possible at all.</p><p>He might have a point. The stone can wait.</p><p>"How about now?" he mutters against her collarbone between soft kisses.</p><p>Diana opens one eye, barely able to hide her grin. "Getting closer."</p><p>"Nuh uh," Steve tsks quietly, raising an eyebrow, "I want you to want to stay in this bed. Forever."</p><p>He ducks his head back down to continue sucking against the side of her neck, and Diana can't hold back a quiet groan at the feeling. She can feel him smiling against her skin at that.</p><p>Diana opens her mouth to say something back, but her train of thought is quickly derailed as she feels Steve's hand down under the covers, moving down to play with the hem of her white slip.</p><p>Steve slowly, deliberately, moves his hand up underneath her slip, coming to rest at the edge of her underwear. He hooks one finger underneath the edge, rubbing back and forth against the sensitive skin there. Diana shudders at his touch, body thrumming in anticipation of what's coming next, memories of last night flooding through her mind.</p><p>"Do you still want to leave?" he breathes against her ear, a tinge of both teasing and heat to his voice, but Diana is enjoying this too much to care anymore about that damn stone or how it miraculously resurrected Steve for now, completely lost in this moment.</p><p>"Not if you keep doing that," she answers, breath hitching as he slowly moves his hand down, pushes her underwear aside, and gently brushes his fingers against her clit.</p><p>She moans, body already responsive to his touch, and he swears quietly under his breath as his hand moves a little lower and discovers how ready she is for him already.</p><p>"<em>Good</em> morning," Steve breathes against her as he leans down for another deep kiss, gently working her with first one finger, then another, his thumb rubbing slow, firm circles above.</p><p>Diana moans again against his mouth, just melting into the bed and enjoying his touch, enjoying how her body is coming alive, nerve endings tingling everywhere.</p><p>Good morning indeed.</p><p>"Yes...it is," she pants against his lips as he pulls back for air.</p><p>Steve slowly removes his hand, but before Diana can protest, he carefully works her underwear over her hips and down her legs, and pushes her slip up higher, all while still under the covers.</p><p>Diana gets a little greedier then, reaching over under the covers to grab at his boxers, and Steve laughs quietly at her enthusiasm, helping her pull them the rest of the way off from the awkward angle.</p><p>Diana is even more grateful he decided to sleep without a shirt on last night, running her hands over the muscles of his arms before moving over to his chest, feeling his body and loving how he reacts to her touch. He makes a deep, guttural noise at the back of his throat as she runs her hands all over his upper body, and loves how he reacts when she touches him, well, anywhere.</p><p>She loves that they get to have a second chance to experience this, together. None of her fantasies of a moment like this with him over the past seven decades even comes close to the real thing.</p><p>Steve leans down to nip gently at the junction of her neck and collarbone, finally free. He pulls her further underneath him, one strong arm around her waist. Diana lets him, enjoying every moment, her hair splayed out wildly across the pillows.</p><p>Last night, in bed, she was the one who wanted to take charge, to be in control—which Steve was more than okay with, wants nothing more than for her to be happy and comfortable when they're together like this—but on this quiet morning, the morning after she got the love of her life back, she is more than happy to let him take the lead.</p><p>"So, I guess we're staying then," Steve hums, carefully positioning himself over her. He slowly pushes her legs apart with his knees and settles in between them.</p><p>"I guess so," she whispers heavily, hooking her legs up around his waist, half-kicking some of the covers off.</p><p>Steve lines himself up against her, and she can feel how deliciously hard he is, teasing her a little as he rubs against the slick wetness—but he doesn't tease her long. This isn't what this is about.</p><p>He tilts his hips forward and she shudders in anticipation as he slowly, finally starts sinking into her. Diana sighs in relief as he pushes all of the way in, moving one of her legs up a little higher around his waist to pull him in even deeper, as he carefully balances on his other elbow to keep his full weight off of her, as if he could possibly crush her somehow.</p><p>She loves that about him, how even freshly back from the dead, and knowing what she is, what she can do...he never stops trying to protect her anyways, because he loves her that much.</p><p>They're face to face now, breathing heavily, and the wide-eyed wonder in Steve's eyes from this morning is gone now, replaced by want for her, and something more, something far deeper.</p><p>Love.</p><p>She knows the same look is reflected back in hers.</p><p>Then Steve rocks his hips forwards against her, and Diana's eyes roll into the back of her head.</p><p>Steve's movements are slow, unhurried, just loving Diana panting underneath him in the early morning quiet. He continues slow, steady thrusts, and Diana rocks her hips up to meet him, soft, wet kisses peppered in between.</p><p>They don't talk much in the stillness of the morning hours, and only the sounds of their heavy breathing and the slight rocking of the bed can be heard.</p><p>It's peaceful, and wonderful, like it's only the two of them in the entire universe.</p><p>For a moment, Diana can imagine it really is only the two of them in the universe, and it's the most wonderful feeling in the world.</p><p>Steve starts kissing down the side of her face again, and her neck, his breath hot against her skin, and it makes her toes curl, the familiar heat already pooling in her abdomen. His movements are steady and deep inside her, and she loves being with him like this, the feeling of him filling her up completely, the feeling of being as close to him as she possibly can, after so many years of missing him.</p><p>"Steve," she pants a breathy whisper against him, nipping at his ear. "<em>Steve</em>."</p><p>He makes a low noise at her gasping his name, almost a growl, visibly trying to force himself not to be too loud. He thrusts particularly deep as she pants his name, and Diana clenches around him, gasping breathlessly at just how <em>good</em> he feels.</p><p>His movements are controlled, almost gentle, but so deep, and she throws her head back against the pillow, running her nails across his back, although lightly. She won't even leave a scratch, unlike last night. She spreads her legs a little farther, wanting more of him, wanting to feel him in every way possible, canting her hips up even farther to give him even more access.</p><p>Steve shudders above her as she keeps running her hands over his back, and with his free hand he pushes one leg up farther towards her chest, continuing his steady pace, moving at an even deeper angle now.</p><p>Diana sees stars, her breath hitching, and she's so <em>so</em> close, about to fall over the edge.</p><p>And Steve knows it, is barely hanging on himself, determined to hold his steady rhythm and get her there first. His breaths are becoming shorter and more erratic as he gasps her name. "Diana…"</p><p>He dips his head down, sucking along her collarbone, and one hand comes up to cup one of her breasts, pushing the top of her slip out of the way while still increasing his rhythm, his thumb expertly swiping over her nipple. It only adds to the intensity of everything she's feeling, and another breathy groan escapes her lips. Her eyes are closed now, and she's almost there, just teetering on the edge of ecstasy…</p><p>And then Steve pulls out fully and thrusts all of the way back in, one, two times, so smooth and deep, and that's what does it.</p><p>Diana loses herself, the waves of pleasure crashing over her, and she cries out desperately for him as she comes, certain she has awoken everyone in this apartment building and not even caring.</p><p>Steve's hips start stuttering against her as he tries to ride through her aftershocks, but he follows right behind her, burying his face in the deep waves of her hair as he tries to stifle his own groans unsuccessfully.</p><p>Steve catches himself on his elbows above her, still panting, his face buried in the crook of her neck for a moment as they both come back down from their highs. Diana wraps her arms around his shoulders, hugging him close, both of their sweaty chests pressing together. Steve doesn't mind. Either does she. He nuzzles her neck as they catch their breath, and she turns to plant a tender kiss on the side of his head.</p><p>She tightens her grip around him as she holds him close. She's never letting him go again.</p><p>After a moment, Steve finally pulls his head back to look down at her, eyes shining bright with a goofy, warm grin, his hair mussed from sleep and sex.</p><p>Diana has never loved looking at anything more.</p><p>She reaches a hand up to cup his chin, pulling him down for a long, deep kiss. He moans again against her lips, until she finally pulls back against the pillows to break it.</p><p>Almost reluctantly, Steve moves over and collapses back into the bed next to her, one arm wrapped back around her waist and one leg draped over her thigh. The covers and sheets are in a disarray now, but neither of them seem to mind.</p><p>He looks over at her, a love drunk smile on his face, reaching over and tenderly brushing some hair back from her forehead. "So, do you still want to get out of this bed?"</p><p>A wide smile spreads across her face as she reaches over to cup his cheek. "I guess we can stay a little bit longer."</p><p>She stays the rest of the morning in bed, Steve's arms wrapped around her.</p><p>The mysterious stone and its miraculous powers can wait until later. Right now, she has Steve back, and that's all that matters. She isn't losing him again.</p><p>Diana leans across the pillows and kisses him again. He smiles, that big smile that reaches his eyes, the same one that has haunted her dreams for nearly seventy years. Steve reaches over and cups her cheek.</p><p>"I love you, Diana."</p><hr/><p>And later, after Maxwell Lord is defeated, and Barbara has been stopped, and the stone disposed of, and Steve is lost to her again…Diana replays that morning over and over in her head, grateful for some of the happiest moments of her life, even as her heart breaks over and over again.</p><p>That room really was the most amazing place.</p><p>But Steve was right...as hard as the truth is to accept—he's gone—and she has to move on without him, needs to find happiness again, and she realizes that she <em>needs</em> to.</p><p>Steve had shown her that it was okay to, had wanted her to in fact, and she thinks she's finally ready to accept that, as hard as it is.</p><p>Diana smiles through her tears, whispering out loud in the darkness of her apartment, knowing that no matter where Steve is now, he'll hear her.</p><p>"...thank you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, thanks so much for the great response to the last chapter! Truly appreciated.</p><p>So here is Part 2, another AU missing scene for WW84, that takes place when they get back to Diana's apartment. This one is slightly angstier, but don't worry, more schmexy times ahead. Rated M (of course).</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I can't talk about this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We have to talk about it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve, I can't talk about this!</em>
</p><hr/><p>Diana hasn't said a word.</p><p>She hasn't said another word, not since she told him she couldn't talk about it anymore, couldn't discuss the possibility of losing him again when she'd only just gotten him back.</p><p>Steve thinks back to his watch—his father's watch—out in display in her living room, and the photo of her at his family's ranch, and he simultaneously feels both lucky and guilty that she still loves him after all of these years.</p><p>He doesn't know what he did to deserve her eternal love...but he also hates to think about how lonely and closed off she's been for over sixty years.</p><p>He hates to think it might be because of him. He <em>never</em> wanted that for her.</p><p>Steve isn't really sure what to say to her right now. He knows they need to talk, because she seems like she's barely keeping her emotions in check, her movements controlled and rigid because they are bubbling just under the surface and she is doing her best to push them back down.</p><p>It's only because he knows her as well as he does, loves her as much as he does, that he knows this about her, can tell what she is so desperately trying to hide.</p><p>He also knows it won't take much pushing on his part to make her fall apart, to get her to open up to him, but he isn't sure he wants that. He's just come back...and now she might have to lose him again, or lose her powers instead. They've been quiet since their earlier fight about what they need to do, after returning from Babajide's shop with the damning news of what the stone is capable of, of what they might need to do in order to regain her fading powers.</p><p>She has to give up her wish in order to regain full strength, but that would mean he has to die again.</p><p>He's already accepted that, the minute they learned how the stone works, because it's always been for the greater good—that's why he even died the first time, after all—but he knows Diana is still firmly in denial. She isn't ready to lose him again, not when she just got him back when he is all she has wanted for so long...which is something he's still trying to wrap his head around.</p><p>They haven't talked about it again since Diana told him she wouldn't, that she <em>couldn't</em> lose him again, that she can't give him up—and they are both still dealing with everything. He's more shaken up then he'd like to admit, because seeing Diana actually get hurt, by a bullet, no less, had been scarier than he'd ever imagined. And if he hadn't hijacked that tank in time and kept her from being crushed…</p><p>He shakes his head, not wanting to think about it anymore.</p><p>Unfortunately, it likely won't be the last near death experience for either of them, until this whole thing with Max Lord is over.</p><p>Steve is still trying to figure out what to say to her or how to say it when she slowly leads him into the modernized bathroom of her apartment, complete with hot running water—a real luxury compared to what he'd had back in 1918—and he leans back against the bathroom counter, the tension heavy between them.</p><p>"We should shower," Diana says quietly but matter-of-factly, turning away from him and walking over to turn on the water. The hot water starts cascading out of the shower head, quickly filling the small room with steam.</p><p>Steve looks down at himself and grimaces. He does need a shower, that's for sure. He's still covered in blood and grime and dirt from their face off against Lord and traveling halfway around the world and back, and he really needs to get cleaned up. He looks back over at Diana, and feels his heart skip a beat with how damn much he loves her, and how grateful he is that he's here right now, able to be with her again.</p><p>Even if it's all about to end, even if he has to die again, he won't regret a second of this extra time with her.</p><p>It's more time than he ever thought they would get, after all.</p><p>"Diana," he says, studying her carefully as she tests the water temperature. "Thank you."</p><p>"For what?" she muses absently as she comes back over to him, a serious but questioning look on her face.</p><p>He gestures at himself with a wry look, hoping he can get her to crack a smile, at least. "For this. For still loving me, all this time...even after how long I've been gone. For just taking care of everyone else in this world, for taking care of <em>me</em>, like you are right now."</p><p>She was right, what she'd said earlier. She gives and she gives for this world, man's world, but she never takes, never asks for anything in return...and now that she finally has him, the one thing she's truly wanted, she can't even have <em>that</em>.</p><p>It seems cruelly unfair that Diana might have to suffer losing him again, but he's still hoping he can convince her to let him go, if that's what it comes to—that she can be happy without him and move on if she'd just <em>let</em> herself.</p><p>Diana blinks up at him for a moment, before she nods slowly in response, still not saying anything. She reaches over and gingerly brushes her fingers along the edge of his cheek, as if she still can't believe he's actually there.</p><p>Steve can't really believe he is, either, but that's besides the point. Everything about his resurrection is still fuzzy, and he's still not really sure how he's here again, <em>alive</em>, thanks to some magical stone, but somehow he is.</p><p>Even if deep down he knows this can't last.</p><p>Diana can't have both him and her powers, but she's not ready to realize that yet.</p><p>She's still staring absently at his face when Steve gently grabs her fingers and pulls them away, lacing their fingers together and giving hers a squeeze.</p><p>"Hey, Diana, no matter what happens," he says quietly, tentatively, trying to get her to look at him again, "it will be okay, <em>you</em> will be okay. I promise."</p><p>Her eyes finally snap up to his at those words, her tone pained. "We're not talking about this, Steve. I <em>can't</em>. "</p><p>He manages to look chagrined at the hurt in her voice, because even though he hadn't meant to do it on purpose, he'd hurt her today, when he had tried to convince her of what she needs to do, what they now know, but Diana isn't ready to accept it. "I know...I know. And I'll never be able to say sorry enough times for everything you've been through while I was gone..."</p><p>And then they're just staring at each other, in the warm silence of the bathroom, and Steve can see the internal conflict raging in her eyes. He opens his mouth to reassure her, to tell her it's okay if she falls apart now—but he never gets the chance.</p><p>Diana suddenly has her hands cupping both sides of his face, pulling him down roughly and kissing him for all she's worth.</p><p>Steve groans in surprise into her mouth as she deepens the kiss, her lips devouring his. She's running her hands through his hair and pulling at it, her movements quickly growing more frantic.</p><p>In pure instinct, Steve wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her tightly up against him, needing to feel her even closer, desperate to get her as close to him as possible. Diana gasps into his mouth as she falls against his chest, needing him just as much as he needs her.</p><p>Their kisses keep growing more frantic, more needy, and all Steve can think about right now is her, surrounding him and taking over every one of his senses, and he's never been more grateful to be alive and to be able to have this moment with the woman he loves.</p><p>Diana suddenly breaks the kiss, breathing heavily as she steps back for a moment, but before Steve can even protest her hands are at his waist, frantically pulling at the drawstring waist of his pants. She rips the string off entirely in her haste, and quickly throws it aside, before pulling up the hem of his shirt.</p><p>Steve doesn't think he's ever been more turned on in his entire life, obediently lifting his arms over his head as she pulls his shirt off and tosses it into the corner.</p><p>And then she's back on him, desperately tearing at his pants and trying to remove them. He grabs for her tank top at the same time, and they fall heavily back against the counter as they try to remove each other's clothes in pure desperation, a tangled mess of limbs and flying clothes and frenzied kisses.</p><p>The next thing he knows, they're both finally, blissfully naked, and Diana is dragging him into the shower.</p><hr/><p>They're under the hot spray of water now, washing away the dirt and grime and the pain, and Diana moans loudly as Steve kisses down her neck and nips at her wet skin, breathing heavily against her ear. It only makes her moan his name even louder. "Steve..."</p><p>"I love when you do that," he mutters against her skin, as his hands come up to find both her breasts, his thumbs expertly flicking across her nipples.</p><p>Diana hisses at his touch, because he knows how much she loves that, is one of her favorite things she'd discovered back when they'd first spent the night together in Veld so long ago.</p><p>She also loves what he can do with his mouth, and he is more than happy to demonstrate that for her. In fact, she can see that he means to do that now, as he starts to kiss lower and lower down her body, about to get down on his knees, until she stops him.</p><p>"Steve," she says raggedly, pleading, as she pulls him back up to her and kisses him hard on the mouth. She pulls back, looking at him through hooded eyes. "I need...<em>you</em>."</p><p>"Yes, God yes," he nods furiously in agreement, because they both desperately need each other right now, to feel each other, to have reassurance that they are both still alive and still okay, for the time being.</p><p>He moves to grab her long legs and wrap them up around his waist, but he fails to hide a wince when he moves, and Diana doesn't miss it. He might have bruised ribs and maybe a mild concussion after all, after fighting the men in the tank during the fight. His injuries are relatively minor considering what they'd been through, but she's not taking any chances.</p><p>"Steve...wait," she pants, looking at him carefully, "are you sure you're up for this?"</p><p>The look on Steve's face is incredulous. "Trust me, Diana, I'm up for this."</p><p>He pauses, looking at her carefully under the steaming water, although her earlier wounds have now finally healed, not a trace left. "Wait, are you?"</p><p>She smiles at him, at his determined enthusiasm mixed with genuine concern, before holding herself up effortlessly against the wall and wrapping her legs around his waist in one smooth move. "Yes."</p><p>Steve's jaw nearly hits the floor, his eyes widening in a combination of lust and awe. "Jesus Christ, Diana."</p><p>She hums in acknowledgment before grabbing his chin with her free hand and pulling him in for another sloppy kiss, balancing herself easily with her other arm against the corner of the shower. She's strong enough to leverage most of her weight without him having to support her much at all.</p><p>He grunts as she pulls him in closer with her legs, and he reaches down one hand to line himself up against her. He looks up, face inches from her and full of emotion, and she thanks the universe again that she has him back.</p><p>She won't lose him again. There has to be another way.</p><p>Steve's voice is hoarse when he finally speaks. "I love you, so much."</p><p>Diana opens her mouth to tell him how much she loves him too, but she suddenly loses all ability to form words when Steve slides into her in one smooth motion, burying himself inside her to the hilt.</p><p>She gasps as his warmth fills her up, letting her head fall back against the wet shower wall as she takes him in. She feels full and tight and complete when she's with him like this, and she trembles at the feeling as he pushes fully inside her.</p><p>She clenches down around him and Steve groans loudly, letting his head fall to her shoulder as he tries to regain his composure, visibly shaking with both emotion and trying to keep himself in control. She leans her head heavily against his, before whispering in his ear and rocking her hips forward against his in encouragement, because she needs him so badly that it hurts.</p><p>Steve gets the hint quickly, and then he's moving against her, thrusting slowly a few times to make sure she's ready to take him, because he would never want to hurt her—even if she's technically the stronger one. But she needs more, more of him, and she nips at his neck, running her nails down his back at the same time to spur him on, and he can't hold back any longer, swearing under his breath as he says her name. "Diana..."</p><p>He quickly picks up his pace, thrusting even faster now, and Diana is pushing her hips off the wall to meet him, easily matching his rhythm, making sure to support her own weight. Their lips meet again, and their kisses are needy, desperate, their breaths coming in short, heavy gasps.</p><p>Steve has one hand under her hip, gently supporting her body even though she doesn't need it, while his other hand moves down and finds her clit, his thumb brushing against it and setting her nerves on fire.</p><p>"Steve..." she chokes out at his touch, a prayer, a plea, and he tilts her legs up a little further, his hips rocking even harder against hers. She tightens her legs around his waist, crying out at the sensation as he thrusts again. She tilts her hips up more towards him, and the new angle pushes him inside her even deeper, and Diana writhes against him, eyes closed in pure bliss.</p><p>"God, Diana," he grounds out, looking at her with satisfaction as she reacts to his touch, "so...beautiful..."</p><p>He always makes her feel beautiful, but before him—and after—that had never really been something that mattered to her. Now, she can't help but love it when he says it, to actually feel like she's worthy of the pedastool that he has put her on, that she's so much more than just an incognito savior of this world who gives everything she has, for nothing in return. That's she's not Wonder Woman or Godkiller or even a daughter of Zeus...that she's just Diana, and that that's enough</p><p>She tightens her grip on him after a particularly deep thrust, eyes rolling in the back of her head at the sensation. He's panting against her as he moves, jaw clenched in determination, doing his best to hold on until she gets there first.</p><p>Having sex with Steve is amazing, but with them it's about so much more. It's been built on deep trust and friendship and love, and with the raw emotions added today, Diana can already feel herself quickly building towards the edge with each thrust of his hips against hers. She's practically begging him to turn her inside out, because she needs this so badly right now, needs him.</p><p>She can tell Steve feels the same way, and he moans deeply against her mouth as his lips find hers again, a deep, guttural sound in his throat. She feels like she can't get enough of him, will never get enough of him. She wraps her free hand around the back of his neck, pulling him in and kissing him even harder, nails digging into the hair at the nape of his neck, gasping into his mouth as he hits home again and again.</p><p>Steve finally comes up for air, his forehead pressed against hers, as he slams into her, harder and deeper than before, and she meets him thrust for thrust, rocking her hips hard against him every time he moves. It's raw and rough and exactly what they need right now, what they need to heal.</p><p>"<em>Steve</em>," she cries raggedly against him, gasping for air as she gets closer and closer to the edge. "Steve, don't stop...don't..."</p><p>He grunts against her, unable to form words for once, just nodding furiously in answer as he adjusts, making his movements even longer and deeper. She cries out as he changes the angle, because he's hitting her just right, and she can feel him everywhere.</p><p>Diana opens her eyes, meeting his gaze, gasping out again as he pushes deeper, making her see stars, and her raw emotions finally bubble over. "Don't...leave..."</p><p>And they both know that there's a heavy meaning to her words, after the events of the last few days.</p><p>
  <em>Don't die again and leave me all alone.</em>
</p><p>"Diana," Steve chokes out hoarsely, breathlessly, still not slowing his movements. He cups her cheek with his free hand and pulls her face against his. "I'll always...always be with you…"</p><p>They both know it's a promise that he might not be able to keep, but in this moment, it doesn't matter.</p><p>Steve thrusts home once again, his lips against her neck, whispering promises and apologies against her damp skin, and she then finally comes apart in his arms, clenching hard around him as she lets go, sobbing out his name. Her whole body shakes against him with the force of it, and she loses herself for a moment as the waves of pleasure crash over her.</p><p>He follows right behind her, his hips stuttering against hers as he makes sure that she falls over the edge first, before his head falls against her shoulder as he comes, body shuddering against her with the intensity of it.</p><p>They stay like that for a long moment as they slowly come back to their senses, wrapped around each other under the hot spray of water, still joined together. Steve finally picks his head up, still panting heavily.</p><p>"Holy..." he trails off, looking at her with an expression of love and amazement. He breaks into a dazed smile. "Wow."</p><p>She kisses him gently, and she's smiling now too, before slowly unwrapping her legs from his waist and pulling them apart. He moves to steady her as she puts her feet back on the shower floor, even though she doesn't need his help to balance, but it's the gesture that counts.</p><p>She puts her hands on his broad chest and looks up at him, before raising an eyebrow, still smiling. "We should actually shower now."</p><p>"Hey, that was my plan all along," Steve laughs, eyes crinkling with amusement, still love drunk. "You're the one who seduced me."</p><p>Diana pauses, raising both eyebrows at him now, and Steve quickly backtracks. "Not that I'm complaining! I mean, you can seduce me anytime."</p><p>He waggles his eyebrows at her, and she laughs, the first real, genuine laugh she's had since before they went to go confront Maxwell Lord in the first place, and she lightly slaps his chest. "Steve, just get the soap."</p><p>"Anything for you," he says lightly, but sincerely, and it makes something in her chest twist. He grabs the soap off the shelf behind him, but when he turns back around Diana pulls him down for another kiss, but this one is soft, chaste, and full of the things she couldn't say earlier, too afraid to speak them out loud when her heart is so fragile.</p><p>Steve reaches up with his free hand to cup the back of her head, fingers tangled in her wet hair, gripping the soap in the other. He looks surprised when she pulls back, and opens his mouth to ask her.</p><p>"Diana, what..." but she shakes her head to silence him.</p><p>"I love you," is all she says, simple but full of meaning. That's all she really needs to say, because they can both feel the weight of her words, of how much she means them.</p><p>Steve's expression goes incredibly soft, and he tucks a strand of damp hair behind her ear, holding her gaze steadily as he replies. "I love you too. Always."</p><p>And in this moment, that is more than enough.</p><p>No matter what comes next.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"I'll always love you Diana, no matter where I am."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>